15 Października 2013
TVP 1 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Serialowa Jedynka - Komisarz Alex - odc. 32 (seria III, odc. 6) - Śmierć Bromskiego - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Wulkaniczna odyseja cz. 1. Życie na popiołach (Life on Fire); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Bertrand Loyer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Świat się kręci - /31/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Apetyt na EURO - pę; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Przepis dnia - /26/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Wulkaniczna odyseja cz. 2. Narodziny wyspy (Life on Fire); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Bertrand Loyer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2710; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5869 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5869); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Przepis dnia - /26/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Klan - odc. 2480 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Bonanza - odc. 151, Fałszywy Joe Cartwright (Bonanza, ep. 151, Alias Joe Cartwright); serial kraj prod.USA (1963); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2711; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2481 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /32/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /27/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Piąty Stadion LIVE - odc. 40; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 20:30 Piłka nożna - eliminacje MŚ 2014: Anglia - Polska ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:55 Piłka nożna - eliminacje MŚ 2014: Anglia - Polska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:20 Piąty Stadion LIVE - odc. 41; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:30 Glina - odc. 14/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Świat się kręci - /32/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Bonanza - odc. 151, Fałszywy Joe Cartwright (Bonanza, ep. 151, Alias Joe Cartwright); serial kraj prod.USA (1963); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Sekta 3 (Skulls 3, The); horror kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:J.Miles Dale; wyk.:Clare Kramer, Bryce Johnson, Barry Bostwick; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Notacje - Ryszard Szurkowski. Zawsze chciałem zwyciężyć; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 18/91 Porzucone dziecko; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Świat kobiety; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 358; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 986 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 155 - Dwie babcie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Zanzibar "Wyspa przypraw" (125) - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (83) Życie codzienne Indian - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Szkoła życia - odc. 26 "Fala"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 76 "Nowoczesna rodzinka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1008 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 27 "Trójkąt"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/77; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 986 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 987 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1009; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 744; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Afganistan. Cena zemsty (Afghanistan, le prix de vangeance); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Alberto Marquardt; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Czas honoru - odc. 72 "Zakładniczka" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 7/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 107); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 8/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 108); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Polska bez fikcji – na bis - Aktorzy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Wolski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Polska bez fikcji – na bis - Dłonie; reż.:Maciej Jurewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 08.15 Świat według Kiepskich (44) - serial komediowy 09.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (23, 24) - serial fab.-dok. 10.00 Trudne sprawy (157) - serial paradokumentalny 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (331) - serial paradokumentalny 12.00 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (46) - serial paradokumentalny 13.00 Czyja wina? (32) - serial paradokumentalny 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1757) - serial 14.45 Trudne sprawy (363) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (586) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (469) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1758) - serial 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (340) - serial komediowy 20.10 Megahit: Negocjator - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy 1998 23.00 Kości 8 (161) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Zdrady (19) - serial paradokumentalny 01.00 Wielka bitwa potworów - film SF, Japonia 2001 03.15 Tajemnice losu (1470) - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Na Wspólnej (1804) - serial 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.10 Ukryta prawda (233) - serial paradokumentalny 12.15 Szpital (107) - serial paradokumentalny 13.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (1075) - serial fab.-dok. 14.00 Wawa non stop (31) - serial 15.00 Ukryta prawda (234) - serial paradokumentalny 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.00 Szpital (108) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Wawa non stop (32) - serial 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.35 Rajdy terenowe: Baja Maroc (3) 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1805) - serial 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (1076) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Prawo Agaty (7) - serial 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki (7) - talk-show 23.30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 00.05 Na językach (7) - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Gdzie pachną stokrotki 2 (7) - serial komediowy 02.05 Rajdy terenowe: Baja Maroc (3) 02.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.25 Arkana magii (1075) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Warszawa 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 15.10 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:31 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 07:34 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 07:36 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:51 Szkoła przetrwania; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 15.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Szkoła w Brzezince; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Saga rodów - Ród Chałubińskich; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Takie zwykłe sprawy; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Koncerty w TVP Warszawa - PREMIERY OPPA`97 /cz. II/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Fascynujące Śląskie - Prof. Tadeusz Sławek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Warszawa w polskim filmie fabularnym - Mocny człowiek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 Stary młynarz ze Zgierza; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 AgroSzansa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Szkoła w Brzezince; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Everyday English 238; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Ahora espanol - odc. 209; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:01 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 15:04 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 15:06 Porozmawiajmy o...; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:26 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:39 Casting; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Huśtawka na spacerniaku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:31 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:44 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:46 Z najwyższej sceny świata; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:06 Kronika waw.pl; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:12 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:43 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 18:56 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Podwodna Polska - Tożsamość wraku; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:02 Porozmawiajmy o...; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:23 Rynek pracy. Otwarty dla wszystkich; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 20:39 Hair; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:57 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Pogoda - 15.10 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 15.10 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:18 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:26 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Rotem; film dokumentalny; reż.:Agnieszka Arnold, Agnieszka Arnold; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Everyday English 238; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Ahora espanol - odc. 209; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Ikar (Ikar); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Prosiaczek Bobo (Prosiaczek Bobo); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Cafe Historia - Żegnaj armio radziecka; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Polonia w Komie - Szkocja - Marteczka (338); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 26; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 928 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Czas honoru - odc. 53* "Koniec i początek" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Biały król nieba; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Nad Niemnem; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 795* - Drabina; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Wszystko co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie /2/; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Galeria - odc. 26; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:22 Polonia w Komie - Szkocja - Marteczka (338); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 12 Armenia - Wokół Erywania (48); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc.18 Bracia Golcowie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 928 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Nad Niemnem; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - Władca pustyni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 81 - Przerwany weekend - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Norwegia - Antonina (339); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 KSM czyli Kabaretowa Siła Miłości; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Hala odlotów (s. II, odc. 4) - Czy bogaty może zrozumieć biednego; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 12 Armenia - Wokół Erywania (48); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 26; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Ikar (Ikar); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Prosiaczek Bobo (Prosiaczek Bobo); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - Władca pustyni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 81 - Przerwany weekend - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Norwegia - Antonina (339); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 928; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 KSM czyli Kabaretowa Siła Miłości; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Nad Niemnem; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Hel i jego obrońcy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVS 06.50 Świat w pigułce 08.05 W świecie nauki 08.30 W klatce czasu (wersja dla niesłyszących) 09.00 Cafe Silesia 11.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 12.15 Świat w pigułce 12.30 Telezakupy 14.05 Świat w pigułce 14.40 Archeolog detektyw 15.30 Biznes klasa 16.00 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.05 Niewyjaśnione historie 17.00 Na straży prawa (wersja dla niesłyszących) 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Sportowa ofensywa 18.25 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacj 20.25 Na oczach świadków 20.55 Na straży prawa (wersja dla niesłyszących) 21.25 Niesamowite historie 22.15 Archeolog detektyw 22.50 Niewyjaśnione historie 00.00 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? 00.30 Na tropie zbrodni 01.00 Dziwne i niebezpieczne (wersja dla niesłyszących) 02.00 Cafe Silesia 04.30 Świat w pigułce